She Ruins Everything Sorta
by blinnn
Summary: Casey ruins everything in Derek's life... sorta. DASEY ONE SHOT.


**She Ruins Everything... Sorta.**

**A life with Derek fanfic.**

**I don't own CRAP.**

**Warning: Rated T for mild language.**

**

* * *

**

Pain. That's what Derek Venturi was feeling as he hit the ground of one of the SJST hallways after colliding- head on, might he add- into an unsuspecting student.

Derek rubbed his head giving the perpetrator a once over. This kid also had shaggy brown hair, like Derek's. However, it was darker and lacking the reddish tint that Derek's had.

"Don't you have eyes?" Derek barked at the boy. He was confused, because he knew _everyone_ in this high school, yet... this kid didn't ring any bells in his almost non-existent mind. _As Casey would say, of course._

"Yeah, mine are in the _front_ of my head, where are you yours? Up your ass?" The boy retaliated.

Okay, this kid had _no_ idea who he was dealing with here. This was _Derek Venturi,_ for goodness sake. No one messed with him; this kid _had_ to be new.

"Listen kid, I don't know who you are- or who you _think_ you are for that matter- but I _run_ this school. What I say, goes and no new _loser_ is going to talk to me like that." Derek said getting up to tower over the boy on the ground.

Unfortunately, that made the new guy stand up, and Derek instantly regretted speaking. _He should probably _think_ before he speaks..._ This 'boy' was not a child at all, he was a **man**, standing at about six feet, five inches, a whopping seven inches taller than Derek himself. The Venturi boy mentally, but not physically shrunk. He felt so small compared to this... creature in front of him. Although, of course, Derek _was_ 'Scrappy'.

"Right, well we'll see who's really in charge." The guy warned, and Derek put his hands up in defense.

"Hey buddy... uh, you know I was just kidding about all that don't ya?" Derek tried, chuckling nervously. _Nice, Venturi; real smooth._

"Actually..." The guys started, stepping towards Derek menacingly, "So was I." His face brightened considerably after this statement as he was now sporting a smile, to show all of his teeth.

Derek let out a breath he had no clue he was holding as the guy stepped backwards, giving him some breathing room. "Wait; you... you were just jerking my chain?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"Who says that? You know... when they aren't 40 years old having a mid-life crisis..." The guy joked.

Derek laughed, obviously still scared and shocked. "That was uh, some pretty good acting you had going on there..." Derek commended.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself, although... you may have the 'scared shitless' act down a bit _too_ well." The guy's eyebrows quirked knowingly and Derek scratched the back of his head for reassurance.

"You'd probably get a long with my..." Derek started, ignoring the hidden insult within the boy's statement. He wracked his brain to find the right description for Casey, "my biggest annoyance... she _loves_ acting. A real drama queen, that one." Derek glared at no one in particular. The mention of his step-sister just always got his blood boiling. _**Why **did he bring her up, again?_

The guy was slightly taken aback by Derek's facial expression, but decided to continue with the conversation, cautiously, "Well... I _do_ love to act, but my first love is Hockey. I just can't get enough."

Derek's eyebrows shot up, "Really?" He asked, thoroughly surprised. "Acting _and_ hockey? I never would've guessed."

"Yeah, I mean it's like the best of both worlds, you know? They totally balance each other out. You play?" He responded enthusiastically.

"I'm uh... I'm the captain here." Derek stated mindlessly. He seemed to not really be paying attention to his surroundings but rather on his thoughts.

_Balance each other out; _The words repeated over and over as if his brain was trying to tell him something. Derek shook himself of the thought. _No way; This kid's probably messed up for having both theatre _and_ hockey in his life._

"Derek, where've you been!?" Sam came running up to them, seemingly frazzled, "Coach has been waiting for you! Oh, and there's some new guy on the team, he's not here yet either. Some guy named C-" He started, but the new kid interrupted.

"That'd be me." He said, holding up his hand as a greeting.

"Oh, Nice to meet you, I'm Sam... and I see you already met Derek." Sam said.

"Yeah, well... not formally, but uh... after a brief altercation, we've decided it's best we stay civil towards one another." The kid stated, smiling.

"D, what did you do?" Sam asked in disappointment.

"Wha-? Why you you assume its my fault?" Derek asked innocently.

"Uhh, because it usually is." Sam explained as if it were obvious.

Derek nodded his head in lighthearted agreement.

"Right, well... let's get going. Coach is already pissed." Sam said before leading them to the locker room.

* * *

The whole practice was spent on the ice. There was obviously some _practicing_ going on. Derek took notice of the fact that this new kid was really good at Hockey. Of course, no where _near_ as good as him, or Sam... but better than a lot of the half-wits that they called teammates. Another thing he'd noticed, is that Derek still didn't know this guy's first name.

He'd heard Coach shouting at him the whole time, "Matthews! Hustle!" and "No Cross Checking, Matthews!" But never did he state the first name of this mystery guy. The beginning of the practice was _supposed_ to be reserved for introductory purposes, but with Derek and the new kid being late, they didn't have the time. Formalities were saved for later.

Derek would be lying if he said he gave two shits about the kid's first name. He couldn't care less if he had to call him by his number for the rest of the year- which was seventeen, by the way. Heck, he didn't know a few of his other teammates' first names, and he'd been playing with them for three and a half years.

So now you get that; he didn't care. Right? So why was it so important to him that he knew? _It wasn't, of course._

At least... not until _after_ practice, in the locker room.

Derek and this new guy got to talking, and it seemed as though they had a lot in common. Both lazy, and a bit arrogant, loved Hockey, girls, and food. It was practically a friendly match made in heaven. However, there were a few things about this guy that leaned towards anti-Derek.

There was the acting thing, first of all. Also, he got really good grades and even though he was lazy, still maintained a B plus average. His step-sister would be _proud_. Why did it always have to come back to her, anyways? Whatever; the point is... this guy was destined to be his friend.

* * *

As they were walking through the hallway to leave, Derek pulled out his phone to see any missed calls of messages. One.

He put the phone up to his ear to hear the familiar shrill voice of his beloved step-sis. "Derek, you better not leave me here like you did last week. I'm staying after in the library to get some homework done with Emily, you better wait for me after you get out of practice! I'm serious! If you don't I-" _Message Deleted._ Derek smirked and went about his way towards the door when he was halted by a sudden pulling on his backpack.

"Der-ek!"

Derek closed his eyes and mumbled, "Casey."

"Yeah?"

_Wait. That voice was manly. As much as I'd love to make fun of Casey, I couldn't possibly say her voice was manly_. He thought as he opened his eyes, slowly.

This new kid, that he had grown to like very much as a friend was standing there, looking at him expectantly, like he was _waiting_ for Derek to say something to _him._

"Huh?" That was all Derek could squeak out at the moment. You know, considering just how _utterly confused_ he was.

"You said my name, which oddly enough... I didn't think you knew..." This... guy... named... _Casey?_ stated.

"You- you're- but-" Derek stuttered, before glaring and turning around to face the _girl_ Casey. "You ruin _everything_ good in my life, you know that, right?"

Casey glared at him, "Well, Derek. I wouldn't have to ruin anything if you would just do _one _nice thing for me upon request. Now will you _please_ take me home?"

"Is this the drama queen you were talking about earlier, D?" _Guy_ Casey tried out his nickname. Obviously this was the _Derek _side showing right now, because only _Derek_ would be stupid enough to say something like that in front of _said 'drama queen'._

"Excuse me? Who are you!?" _Girl _Casey asked angrily.

"Casey Matthews. Who are you?" He stated defiantly.

Derek's eyes widened along with his step-sister's.

"Casey McDonald." She stated, lowering her voice and dropping all signs of her being angry. It was all shock, this time around. That is until she put two and two together. Then she smirked, learning so much from her lovely step-brother after having lived with him so long. Turning all of her attention towards Derek she raised her eyebrows, "Is _this _how I 'ruin everything in your life', Der? 'Cause it seems to me that you just can't get enough of me. I mean... making friends with the same name as me? That's a bit low even for you... I would have thought you were past the Pre-k level and made your way up to Kindergarten!" She mocked, holding back her laughter.

Derek just glared at her. "Excuse me, princess, while I go vomit all up everything I ate today. 'Can't get enough of you?' Just exactly what are you implying? That I _like_ to be reminded of your preppy, keener, drama loving self? Well I've got news for you, Missy. There is _no way_ I would wish _you_ upon anyone, especially not myself." He rebutted.

"Oh yes, because we all know how much you love yourself, Venturi. Tell me something; How do you get through the day without checking yourself out in every mirror you see?" They were in full out battle mode, and _guy_ Casey was just an unfortunate witness, as many of the students at SJST had been before. It was some sort of welcoming ritual, everyone endured it, it was _tradition_. The two step-sibs didn't take notice of _guy_ Casey at all as they continued waging their war.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Case. However, you seem to have forgotten your recent change in behavior. Tell _me_ something, just how many pairs of shoes _do_ you own now in comparison to three years ago?" A low blow, but he knew it. She knew it as well. She _had _changed over these past few months, especially. After Dating Truman, she realized maybe she should take a breather and re-arrange her life, which was exactly what she was planning on doing. _Now_, and Derek knew that she _was _really trying.

Casey's stomach sunk a bit, it couldn't be that she was actually _hurt _by something Derek said, _no._ "Whatever, Derek. Just take me home, we can finish this some other time." She dismissed.

"Scared?" Derek pried.

"No. Not _scared_. Courteous. You're friend, _Casey_ is standing right here and all." _Girl _Casey stated, finally taking notice of the 'third wheel'.

"Oh, don't mind me... you two can finish your lover's quarrel." _Guy _Casey spoke.

The two sets of eyes widened at the statement.

"Lovers? You thought- We aren't- why do people always- We're totally not-" They spoke simultaneously, never actually finishing a statement.

"Riiiiight." _Guy _Casey said, disbelievingly.

"No, really! Derek and I are-"

"You don't need to explain. I understand." He winked, and with that, he left.

"What the-?" Derek spoke, eyes still wide.

"I know!" Casey answered.

"What he said was just-" He spoke, angrily.

"I couldn't agree more!" She snapped.

"I mean, I can't _stand_ you!" He told her, stepping closer to her.

"And _you _infuriate me!" She stepped towards him this time.

"He's wrong." Derek said, lowering his voice. Although it was hard to actually put feeling behind his words as his face neared Casey's.

"Wrong..." Her voice trailed off as her gaze traveled from his eyes, to his lips.

"Right." His last words cut short as he smashed his lips onto hers. She responded instantaneously by wrapping her arms around his neck, and giving into his kiss.

As they broke apart, they looked away from each other in embarrassment.

"We should uh... go home." Casey said nervously, taking action by walking towards the door.

"Right." He said shortly, following in suit.

She glanced at him because of his statement. She stopped walking, so he soon passed her.

"Wrong." She said, pulling him back to her, and kissing _him_ this time.

Was it wrong? No. They knew it was right.

* * *

Read and review my loves.


End file.
